The Captain Of my Heart
by MiNdY.AnGEl
Summary: What Happens when kelly kelly is raped during a wwe house show after being found by christian she falls deeply inlove with him but the person who raped her is not to pleased about her knew love entrance Characters Maryse,Mickie James,Melina,the legacy
1. The hOrrible Enc0unter

The Horrible Encounter

It was the three hour raw special and Kelly Kelly was sitting on a crate watching some of the raw matches she really had nothing else better to do so she thought she would just have some alone time way from people. That soon ended when she heard a voice come from behind her

Well look at you aren't you beautiful" she turned to see who it was and it was none other then jack swagger she just gave him a dirty look at turned back around

Now baby don't be like that I just want to talk" jack swagger said he then noticed Kelly getting up to walk off so he decided to grab her arm.

Get off of me what do you think your doing let me go"the blonde diva said

All you stupid divas are the same I take what I want and tonight I want you princess" he then grabbed her by her hair and took her in a room and locked the door she was scared for her life and she didn't know what to do she tried running but it didn't work she screamed really loud but she just remembered that she was somewhere that the other divas and superstars he then started to take her clothes off and kiss on her she tried to get away but he was to strong for her he then started to hit her

Kelly felt pain all through out her body their was blood every where she tried to get up but he kicked her in her stomach and told her to stay down as he was leaving he turned around and told her if she had opened her mouth that she would get worst.

Kelly stumbled through the halls without a shirt on just in her bra and panties she was spitting up blood and she had bruises all over her body she didn't know where she was going her eyes bairley open she just kept stumbling until she fell into some ones arms

Whoa are you all right what happened " she heard someone say she looked to see who it was and sure enough it was captain charisma himself Christian he yelled for help and told her that everything was going to be okay until she passed out

(Christians P.0.V)

_Wow she is so beautiful I hope she is going to be okay I wonder who did this to her whoever it was they were a sick bastard and im going to figure out who in the hell would do this to a women let alone a diva you work with when I found out who did this im going to rip their head off_

_(end of Christians P.0.V)_

Christian was brought out of his thoughts when her heard someone ask him if he was coming sure enough he said yes and hopped in the back of the ambulance they made their way to the hospital she was took into a room Christian stayed there with her the whole time for some reason he didn't know why he was doing it he bairley knew her but his heart was telling him that he actually cared for her a whole lot in his mind it was love at first site he then heard her voice and looked up he got up out his chair and went over to her

Hey are you okay"Christian said he then took the blonde divas hand and squeezed it really tight

Yeah im fine where you the one saved me" she looked at him in disbelief

Yeah I am are you sure you okay"he looked at her she was just about to say something until her three bestfriends burst in the room

Omg are you okay the French Canadian diva said" what happened she then turned her attention to Christian is she okay did you bring her here

Yeah I did I seen her in the hallway she was bleeding from the mouth and she was in her bra and panties so I called for help and I came here with her.

Thank you so much for helping out our bestfriend we would have been here faster but we just heard about it the paparazzi princess said"

Yeah it's know problem but maybe I should get going he then went to Kelly and told her that he hopped she felt better and kissed her hand and walked out

Mickie sat in a chair next to Kelly" sweety I think someone has a crush all the girls just laughed because they seen Kelly blush all the girls talked until a lady came in

you are free to go and your bills are covered" the lady said before the lady could leave the room maryse spoke

Umm excuse me who payed for it the French beauty spoke"

Uh a young man I believe by the name of Christian" and with that said the lady left the room

_**X0X0 did you like my first chapter plz review X0X0**_

_**X0X0 so rand0m X0X0**_


	2. iM Here F0r Y0u

I'm here for you

It was the next morning and Kelly woke up her body was still in pain from last weeks horrible encounter she couldn't believe that jack swagger actually did this to her she got up and took a shower and put on some clothes she saw the note from her friends that said they were working out and they would meet her for breakfast at 11 kelly then looked at the time and noticed it was almost 11 and decided to go meet them she went down stairs to have breakfast

Excuse me miss are you ready to order" the waiter spoke with calmness

No Sir Im waiting for some friends" Kelly sat there waiting for almost 30 minutes she was starving she wondered where her friends were.

May I sit here" she looked up to see Christian looking at her.

Well sure you can sit her" she looked at him and smiled then continuing to look at her menu

So are you going to tell me or do I have to beg you to" Christian said the blonde diva just looked at him and asked him what he was talking about

About last weeks house show I want to know who did this to you" she then looked at him and remembered what jack swagger had said she hesitated and told him that she couldn't tell him that if she had told anybody then he would hurt her

Look Kelly just tell me who did it and I will never let that sick bastard do that to you again if you don't tell anybody then he will continue to do it over and over" the Canadian said

You know Kelly he is right" they both turned to look at whose voice it was of course it was jack swaggers voice Kelly looked at him in horror and she moved next to Christian quickly" he noticed kelly's uneasiness around him and that's when Christian knew who it was' by then he couldn't hold his temper and attacked him they were fighting and Kelly just looked on her friends then came in and noticed the two fighting

Kelly what happened the French blonde Said" as they all looked on they were both pulled apart and told to leave. Christian grabbed kelly's hand and told the other divas to lets go that's when he turned around and looked at jack swagger.

You Stay the hell away from her you got that" he spat with venom in his voice then the four divas and Christian walked to their hotel room

(jack swaggers P.0.v)

_So he think this is over no it will never be over I will get what I want and I don't care who I have to hurt just to get it._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

What was that all about" the blonde diva said all her friends where now in the room with Christian

What Kelly do you think im dumb well im not I seen the uneasiness when you where around him how scared you were and how quick you came by me it was jack swagger who attacked you last week wasn't it .

If you already know why are you asking me" the blonde diva said as her friends just looked on

Because Kelly I want to here you say it I want you to tell me the truth" the Canadian said

Why do you even care so much you bairley know me" that caught Christian off guard he just looked at her. And begain to spoke

Because I have a heart and for some reason that night when I saw you its like it crumbled into pieces I guess it was love at first sight he said then exiting the room.

All her friends just looked at her and went over to hug her"

Kelly I never seen somebody act this way over you he really cares for you maybe you should go talk to him but before you go answer this question do you care about him she looked up at her French friend

Yeah I do" Kelly looked at all her friends who had a smile on their faces.

Well what are you waiting for go get him" Kelly then ran out of her hotel room in search for Christian she then realized she didn't know what hotel room he was in so she decided to go to the front desk she found out what room he was in then she took off towards the elevator as it was closing somebody stopped it she looked up to see jack swagger. She then froze up

So you think what you did earlier was cute" well it doesn't matter because like I said last week when I took what I wanted from you I do as I please and I get what I want" she then noticed the elevator stopping and she kicked him in his balls and ran out to fine Christians room she looked back to see jack swagger coming after her she finally reached the room and banged on it numerous of times until Christian finally opened the door she hugged him tight and told him to hurry and close the door he did as she told him to do and sat down next to her.

Whats going on are you okay" he said

He is following me" she looked up into his eyes she then kissed him which she could tell caught him off guard.

Omg I am so sorry I didn't mean to do that" she cried and got up to walk out the door but he grabbed her arm and pulled him to her and then started to kiss her he took her to the bed and placed her down he kissed on her bruises really softly Kelly couldn't help but moan nobody has ever made her feel this way he then took off her pants and under wear she felt is tounge slip inside of her and couldn't help but grab his head he squeezed her thighs and then decided to finally get on with it he took his pants off and slowly went inside her at that moment she was happy and she was glad that she was in his arms they then drifted off to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning she got up and noticed all her clothes on the floor she looked to see a smiling Christian" good morning love how are you doing.

She couldn't help but giggle" he then kissed her and told her he was going to take a shower and get some breakfast.

Kelly grabbed her phone and noticed 15 missed calls some from mickie Melina and maryse" she couldn't help but laugh at her friends she knew they were worried" she heard a knock on the door and went to go open it she realized she had no clothes on so she rapped the sheet around her body and went to open it

Hey Christian have you seen ke" maryse then stopped and looked at her friend and they all started smiling

You go some last night that's why you wasn't picking up your phone they all laughed" well can we come in we don't want to just stand in the hallway

Yeah come in the blonde diva said" before she could sit down the girls bombarded her with questions

So how was it" the divas asked Kelly just looked at them it was great I loved it he made me feel alive you know. All the girls giggled

So are you guys like a thing now the paparazzi spoke"

Well actually I' she stopped when Christian came in and spoke before she could all the divas turned to see Christian.

Yeah we are a thing she's my girlfriend that is if Kelly will have me. They then turned their attention to Kelly

Of course I will she ran to Christian and kissed him. All the girls awed at how cute they were.

Tonight is ECW and since that is the brand I am on I want you to come with me I don't want you here by yourself. And im going to see if I can get traded to raw because I here that's were jack swagger is going and I will be damned if my baby was stuck on that show with him.

She then kissed him again and told him that she would go with him. They kissed once more and Kelly got dressed.

_**X0X0…next chapter jack swagger finds out about Kelly and Christian dating and he is not to pleased about it..X0X0**_


	3. c0nfusi0n

Land of Extreme

Kelly and Christian walked backstage to his locker room they were talking and having a good time Kelly was so happy to be with Christian nobody made her feel the way that Christian did they got quite until Christian asked her one question.

So baby can I ask you a question" the Canadian spoke with calmness in his voice while Kelly sat on his lap just staring at him

Sure go ahead" she responded he just looked at her for a few minutes and grabbed her hand.

So tell me what happened between you and randy orton because I have been hearing people talk about it but I never really go the full real details so that's why I am asking you about it now" I don't mean to make you made I just want to know.

She hesitated for a bit but she knew if she wanted to be in a serious relationship with Christian then she was going to have to tell him the truth and not lie to him. She opened her mouth to speak" well I did sleep with him but it was for one night only I thought that maybe me and him had something but when I confronted him about my feelings towards him he told me that it didn't mean anything to him and that he used me and I was a distraction and im not going to lie to you I was hurt really bad I mean every male on the raw superstar thought that they could just sleep with me because randy orton went around telling people that we slept together. If you don't want to be with me I understand

Christian just looked at Kelly and begain to speak" I would never leave you because of that nor will I treat you or do to you what randy orton did to you im not like him I love you

She couldn't help but smile" they then started to kiss until Christian had to get ready for his match

Kelly had on a black mini skirt with some mid thigh heels and a shirt that said Christian on it that showed off her stomach' Christian couldn't help but look at her as he was stretching

You know instead of drooling over me you should just finish stretching for your match" they both couldn't help but laugh as he was finishing up they headed out to the ring they were waiting at the gorilla until they ran into tiffany

Oh hey Christian whats up and hey Kelly what are you doing here" before she could answer her Christian had already spoken up" she is with me tiffany she's my girlfriend

Tiffany just looked on in disbelief" she begain to speak but then Christian's music glared through the arena"

(_tiffany's P.0.V)_

_I can't believe that slut got to him first she is such a whore I will do everything in my power to get Christian and nobody will stand in my way._

After christian's match they headed to his locker room to spot none other then jack swagger talking to tiffany Christian held on to kelly's hand real tight and told her not to be afraid as they were about to past tiffany and jack swagger they were stopped

Kelly what are you doing here" jack swagger said

That's none of your business you sick bastard" why are you even talking to me

Jack swagger then looked down and noticed Christian and Kelly where holding hands" he smacked their hands hard so it would make them let go"

What the hell is your problem before Kelly could finish jack swagger and Christian were already fighting" Kelly could tell how tiffany was looking at Christian she knew something was up that's why she knew she had to get Christian far away from ECW as possible. She was brought out of her thoughts when some crew members stopped the fight she never understood why jack swagger wanted her so bad.

(Christians hotel)

Baby I think you hurry and call vince I don't want you over at ECW I could tell the way tiffany was looking at you I think she likes you.

And how do you know this"

Because im a girl I can read other females" she might play off as being nice but I can tell when she is up to something tell me what do you think her and jack swagger was talking about.

Christian just looked at his girlfriend he knew that what she was saying made perfect sense so he decided to pick up the phone and call vince as Christian was talking to vince she decided to go hang out with her girls its been awhile sense they talked girl stuff.

(Maryse Hotel Room)

Hey girly look who decided to show up" all the girls laughed so how did you feel being back at the ECW house show being that you use to be a ECW diva

It was fun but we ran into jack swagger and tiffany god I so think she has the hots for Christian I mean you guys should have see the way she was looking when she found out we were together and of course Christian and jack swagger got into a argument and fought once again but Christian is talking to vince right now

Well we hate to break it to you sweety but jack swagger isn't the only one whose pissed about you and Christian being together" the paparazzi princess spoke

What do you mean who else is then"Kelly spoke with disbelief

Randy orton I guess the word spreads fast and he knows and he is not to happy about it" the Virginia native spoke

What how can he care when he left me and didn't want anything to do with me that don't make any sense im so confused" Kelly spoke with sadness

Well maryse opened her mouth to speak until randy orton barged in their hotel room" ask him your self

_**X0x. next chapter randy tells Kelly how he really feels about her X0x**_

_**X0x Kelly is really confused x0x**_

_**X0x fight between randy Christian and jack swagger x0x**_


	4. Voices

Voices

I seen what happened at night of champions it was okay Christian became the new ECW champion and mickie james became the new divas champion im so happy but for this chapter im not goin to do it like that.. now enough of the chit chat read on..

The hotel room was quite Kelly just looked at randy in disbelief at that moment she didn't know what to say she looked at her friends for help but they just gave her concerned looks they had no idea what was about to happen.

Randy looked at Kelly he noticed what she had on (she was still wearing the clothes from ECW) he wasn't to happy about what it said on her shirt he then opened his mouth to speak" you know Kelly why are you doing this to me your only with him to make me mad.

The blonde beauty opened her mouth to speak" you know if you want to talk about it I mean we can go somewhere in private and as for being with Christian to make you mad yeah right I love Christian and I want to be with him

No Kelly I think not and we can have this conversation right here I don't care who is listening I loved to Kelly just at the time I had other things to deal with not some diva.

Really randy you're a liar you never loved me you went around telling people how I slept with you superstars coming up to me trying to feel on me thinking that I was easy just because I slept with you and its crazy because at the time I thought we had something and I was wrong" right now im going through way to much stuff and I don't have time for this I have to go" and with that the blonde diva walked out of her friends hotel room leaving randy in there with her friends

Randy turned to look at kelly's friends with a confused look" he then spoke" what is she talking about all the divas looked at him

That's when the French Canadian beauty opened her mouth to speak" she was raped randy" she spoke in a calm sad low voice.

Randy felt his heart break he just sank to his knees and broke down" he couldn't believe what maryse just said deep down randy knew it was because of him he knew that if he wouldn't have opened his mouth then none of this wouldn't have happened he loved Kelly he really did and he wanted her back he knew what he had did and said to her before was a mistake.

Look Maryse mickie Melina" I know you probably hate me now I can understand that but I love Kelly I really do and I will do anything to get her back

Even if we could help you it would be hard I mean Christian is the one who found her after she was raped and ever since then him and jack swagger fight every time they see each other " the virgina native spoke.

Wait jack swagger is the one who raped Kelly" randy asked in confusion

Yah he is and he wants Kelly and he will do whatever it takes to get her he won't stop now we don't know what his obsession is with Kelly but he keeps messin with her. The French beauty spoke

They could see randy getting mad his mind was acting up again and they knew that now that randy knew what happened to Kelly jack swagger was in for it

(Monday Night Raw)

Kelly got ready for her match in the womens locker room she was so happy that vince mcmahon agreed to put Christian on the raw brand now they could travel together and be together all the time she was brought out of her thoughts when she turned around to see none other than randy and the legacy standing there.

Look Kelly I know you don't want to be with randy he understands it but at least let us help you. The younger legacy member spoke.

Help me with what I don't understand what you're talking about cody" the blonde beauty spoke

Randy opened his mouth" look Kelly we already know that jack swagger raped you and you might not believe us but all three of us care about you just let us handle it.

No that's what she has me for" they all turned around to see Christian standing their

Look I didn't come here to argue with anybody" but believe it or not I care about Kelly she might be with you but it doesn't matter what you or Kelly says im going to rip jack swagger into pieces and then im going to put him out.

And with that said the three legacy members left the locker room" Kelly couldn't believe that randy actually cared she could tell because in his eyes he had that look that they once shared before. Little did Kelly know Christian could tell that both of them still had feelings for each other and he wasn't to happy about it

Look baby I have to get to the ring" talk to you later k and with that she left with no kiss no nothing Christian knew that he had to do something about this and soon.

**X0X0 Did you like this chapter I hope you did X0X0**

**Im working on a story when they reform Dx**


	5. Betrayed

Thanks for all of the reviews

From

Haileyegan

Wwlilcrazy101

Caitlinpunk

Here is a another chapter hope you enjoy it might be suprised

Kelly walked backstage through the corridors she was wasn't in a good mood after all she just lost her match for some reason she just couldn't concentrate a conversation brought her out of her thoughts when she heard three familiar voices talking .

Look we have to take orton out or else he will mess up my plan and I can't have that right noe" so you got to do something tiffany I want you to seduce him" Kelly realized it was the voice of her boyfriend captain charisma and two other voices that belonged to none other than jack swagger and the ECW general manager tiffany but why was she there on raw Kelly felt her heart break she continued to listen

Look Christian I raped her and it was hard for me to do considering I have never done it before when am I going to get the rest of my money"

Look you will get it when the job is done until then continue messin with Kelly and when we fight don't hit me so hard remember it's an act

Well I wanted it to look real plus I'm still mad about that whole ECW championschip match" Kelly couldn't take listening to them she was hurt and she didn't know what she was going to do about the whole situation. She quickly ran to the legacy locker room she busted in there and just looked at the three legacy members they all stood up

Kelly what's wrong" the calm voice of the younger legacy member spoke they all sat there patiently waiting for an answer until Kelly just dropped to her knees and started to cry randy couldn't take seeing her crying anymore he bent down and asked her what was wrong she got up and closed the locker room door and locked it and begun to speak.

I over heard Christian talking to jack swagger he set this whole thing up and tiffany is involved to I don't know how much Christian paid jack swagger to rape me but it must be a lot because Christian still owes him money

So where does tiffany come in" the son of the million dollar man spoke

She is like in love with Christian she will do anything for him and Christian did it just to get in bed with me jack swagger he just wants the money

The viper just sat there he could feel the anger boiling in him"

_(Randy's P.0.V)_

_The voices are telling me to do one thing but my heart is telling me to do another I love Kelly and im tired of seeing her go through this all the pain I have caused her and all the heart hell if it wasn't for me she probably wouldn't be going through this stupid stuff so now there is only one thing left for me to do._

_(end)_

Randy quickly got up and rushed passed the beautiful blonde Cody and Ted looked at her with concerned looks they quickly grabbed her hand and told her to come on they tried to see where randy went but they lost him

(catering)

Maryse Mickie and Melina sat in the catering room glaring at jack swagger maryse wanted so bad to say something before she could think about it any longer she quickly got up and marched over to jack swagger

How dare you" she spoke in her French accent staring at him coldly

Excuse me frenchy what are you talking about" jack looked at her with confusion

You come back to raw and you have the nerve to act like nothing happened after what you did to my bestfriend Kelly

Jack swagger stood up" he then stopped and noticed randy orton coming up to them

Randy grabbed jack swagger and through him down to the floor and started kicking him he wouldn't stop until jack swagger bled

Hey whats going on" he turned to see Christian approaching them

Just the man I wanted to see" he spoke with venom in a low voice he quickly attacked Christian maryse then tried to break it up

Whoa randy why are you attacking Christian" the catering room just got quiet

Outside the catering room Ted Cody and Kelly heard a loud noise they entered the catering room to see a bloody jack swagger and an angry Christian

You say you love her but you have been using her the whole time" you are just as much as a sick bastard as jack swagger and you tiffany you would do anything for pleasure huh

What are you talking about" the Canadian acted like he didn't know what randy was talking about

Christian what is randy talking about" the beautiful French Canadian spoke

He paid jack swagger to rape Kelly how he happen to end up on that end of the building doesn't make sense after all it was closed he knew exactly what was going on and he made sure nobody heard Kelly screaming. I hope your happy because your little plan just back fired and blew up in your face

_Hope you likes the chapter_

_Please review_


	6. Lovin Life

I really am sorry for the long wait thank you

To everyone who reviewed…

2 years had passed and Christian had been banned from the raw brand it was wrong that he wasn't fired and thrown in jail but no just had to keep him around Kelly Kelly and randy orton had been married and had a little girl name Marie Orton every Monday night on raw Kelly walked to the ring with randy she was the first lady of legacy he really had changed since that whole incident Kelly and randy's life had changed for the better… atleast that's what they think.

Kelly stretched backstage waiting for her match tonight she would be in a number one contenders match for the wwe divas championship she couldn't wait all these years she has been waiting for a major push and she finally got it.

There my beautiful wife is" Kelly turned around to see the self proclaimed legend killer and the rest of legacy

Hey baby" Ted Cody

Hey ted and cody said in unison while randy walked up to Kelly and gave her a kiss on the lips

So are you ready for your match"

You know it babe ive been training hard for this"

Yeah I bet you have"

They all turned around to see none other then Christian and in his hand he held marie..

Randy quickly grabbed his daughter" Don't you ever touch her again I swear I will not hesitate to put you out

Look im not here to cause any trouble I seen the little girl lost and I thought I would bring her back to you no harm done' and with that he walked off

Okay what the hell is he doing here" Kelly quickly felt weak and fell to the ground…..

**Okay I know it sucks but my other chapters are better so if you want me to update please review and I will post my other 5 chapters…**

**X0X0.0m..X0X0**


	7. HE's BACk

Kelly had finally woke up she had passed out from earlier she just didn't understand why Christian was here.

Daddy mommy woke up" marie spoke with her sensitive voice she hopped on kellys lap smiling while holding her face with her hands mommy I thought you were dead

Randy quickly walked from out of the locker room" he rushed to kelly's side hey Kelly are you okay she nodded and got up wait where are you going randy spoke.

I have a match how long have I been passed out"

He looked at Kelly and spoke for 10 minutes'

Okay well I have a match" he looked at Kelly in disbelief no Kelly you will not compete in your condition

Randy please don't try and stop me I just need you to be there for me okay and with that she was out the locker room randy couldn't do anything about it as far as he knew she was grown and old enough to make decisions for herself he just hoped she made the right one. Randy went to go turn on the tv until all of a sudden everything went black.

Kelly walked down the halls ready to compete she ran into her friends man she really didn't feel like explaining to them what happened 10 minutes before so she decided not to say anything about it. Maryse and mickie and Melina approached there blonde friend.

So are you ready to win the number 1 contenders match" maryse spoke with her French accent

Of course you know I am" Kelly spoke with happiness just to block off everything that she had encountered earlier.

Well good luck the paparazzi princess spoke" kelly's music begain blasting through the arena she quickly waved goodbye to her friends and made her way down the ramp smiling and waving to the cheering fans she hopped in the ring waiting for her opponent. Jillian hall made her way down the ramp with her dumb theme song the bell rung and it triggered the match

10 minutes into the match and it still wasn't over Kelly and jillian had been busted open Kelly was exhausted but she knew if she wanted to win then this is what she had to do all of a sudden a familiar theme song blasted through the arena Kelly turned and looked to see none other then captain charisma himself with a microphone in his hand.

Christian put the microphone up top his lips and spoke" Kelly blank or wait no its Kelly orton now am I right he laughed then once again got serious you got my suspended from the wwe without any pay for 2 years only if you knew how long ive waited for this moment to come. well like you and your husband say payback is a bitch right.

Kelly couldn't stay focused jillian hall tried to take advantage while Kelly was to busy paying attention to Christian she then hit the k2 on jillian and it was over kelly's music glared through the arena until it was cut off obviously Christian was not done talking.

You see before your match a dear friend of mine payed your husband and daughter a little visit take a look they then rolled a video of a man in all black with a mask on attack randy and grab marie and leave the locker room Kelly could feel the tears well up in her eyes she quickly hopped out of the ring and ran to the back. She busted in the locker room to see a laid out randy orton.

Randy randy wake up wake" he then finally opened his blue eyes it was quiet and he spoke;

Where is marie.

**Haha did you like plz review**

**Im slowly not feeling this story anymore but if you want me to continue then I will. Tell **

**X0x0 0m. X0X0**


	8. PaiN

We searched the throughout the arena in search of marie we couldn't find her Kelly and randy couldn't help but think something had happened to there little girl. Kelly thought it would be best to split up but randy didn't what if it was a set up what if that person wanted Kelly to.

(Randys p0v)

_I can't take this anymore I swear to god if something happens to my little girl I will go crazy that sick bastard. But what if this is all my fault ._

(End Randy's P0V)

Randy and Kelly decided to call the cops they called and they did everything they could to find the little girl the cops suggested that they should go home and get some sleep while they search for the little girl but randy and Kelly refused the cop quickly walked off to a quiet space and dialed a number.

Hey Christian I tried to get them to stop searching and go home and get some sleep they won't give up till they find her." The dirty cop whispered into his cell phone.

Well I guess I have to do what I gotta do." Christian spoke with venom in his voice.

Well whatever your going to do make it quick and get it over with" and Christian don't fuck me over like you did the rest of those clowns I want my money. The cop looked down to see that Christian had hung up he immediately returned back to the group of Kelly randy and his partner randy and Kelly went on the rest of there search and the cops got in the police car.

So bill you know if you get caught then your whole career will be over let alone you will be thrown in jail"

Come on now Andrew your young you don't know what your doing I've been doing this for years and I never got caught besides I have delt with them before why you think he is still on the streets because of me.

His partner looked at him like this wouldn't be a good idea' bill then begain to speak again" hey Andrew trust me have some fun whats the point of being a cop if you don't.

Come on where commiting a crime." Hey were just bending the rules a little bit I mean rules are meant to be broken right.

Back to randy and Kelly" randy drove in his black hummer all night searching for his little girl Kelly sat on the passengers seat crying her eyes out she needed to find marie she wanted to she loved her little girl and she felt bad she knew it was her fault little girls didn't belong backstage at a wwe house show. Kelly quickly was brought out of her thoughts when she spotted a closed ware house where Christians car had been spotted" hey randy look

Randy quickly pulled over and they got out the car and went in search for there little girl they walked through the warehouse they quickly entered a room and immediately wished they hadn't Christian was nowhere to be found and there hung there little girl on a rope with bruises and scratches on her body blood dripping from her risks Kelly couldn't help but scream randy just stood there in shock not sayin a word there little girl was DEAD!!!!!

**Plz. Review and I will update **

**Thanks to** AsHlEyMaSsArO2K9 and msfiestylicious


	9. Authors Note

Authors Note

So I have not been getting the reviews that I want

So im thinking about not finishing the story if you would like

For me to continue with my story then please tell me in a review

Like I said revies=love=another chapter

And I have not see a lot of that latley

Thank you for your time

SoRandom


	10. Marie is still alive

Sorry for the delay read on

It had been a year since there little girl had died randy was still working for the wwe but kelly just couldn't do it everythiing she had been through was just to much they lost there little girl and christian was still not thrown in jail its like he committed a crime and got away with it how was that possible. Kelly sat in her back yard on her swinging chair waiting for randy to return home she quickly rushed to the door when she heard the door bell ring.

"Wait that can't be randy why would he ring the door bell" kelly though to herself she slowly opened the door.

'How may I help you' the blonde looked at the police officer

"Hello my name is officer andrew and there is something I need to speak to both you and your husband about is he at home"

"No he stepped out for a while but he'll be back soon why" anything you have to say you can just say it

"Miss with all do respect I think your going to want your husband present for this"

as soon as the young officer said that randy came walking through the door'

" I would like to speak with you and your wife" if thats okay with the both of you

"Well go ahead" randy took a seat and pointed for the officer to do also"

"I came here today to talk to you about your daughter"

"She died a year ago and with all do respect we really don't want to bring back memories"

"See thats what you think I was the officer on your case a year ago and believe me your daughter is very much alive, that whole scandal was a trick and I believe I know where your daughter is but my partner he's a crooked cop and he's working with the person that kidnapped your daughter and faked her death' now we can get her back but we just need both of your cooperation'

"Yes definatley whatever It takes we will do it' if you say our daughter is still alive then we will do anything to get her back.

Well here is my card and if you will just give me your number ill be in contact with you soon, and please act like I wasn't even here or were even working together or else you will blow my case

"And with that said the young officer walked out of the house"

'Baby can you believe everything he said what if our little girl is still alive'

'but we seen her body for our own eyes it just doesn't make since' lets just eat and settle down and we will figure everything out in the morning!

**there's another chapter**

**stay tuned to see what's**

**going to happen ahaa lolss**

**still very upset about the release of mickey!**


End file.
